


Too Much

by TomiokaGiyuu



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Blow Jobs, Cute, Fantasy, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Royalty, Sex Toys, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomiokaGiyuu/pseuds/TomiokaGiyuu
Summary: A smut fic between me and my Roleplay partner's ocs . I'm bad a summaries, but I hope y'all like this .
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

(( I kno that vibrators aren't a thing in the medieval period , but just go with it pls .

Top : Nero

Bottom : James

\-----

The dining hall in the southern palace was exceptionally loud . The whole area was filled with the sounds of people's chatter and the chinking of utensils against the porcelain plates . The Southern King , or Nero's father , held this rather large royal dinner in celebration for the two prince's arrival to the South , and Nero's return from the north . Even though the arrival was sudden , the king still managed to prepare such a feast in a little amount of time.

Unfortunately , James wasn't able to join them due to him feeling quite ill . He vomited that early morning and told Nero how his stomach hurt , so Nero allowed him to stay in his bedroom to rest . James was feeling a bit better , but Nero insisted on keeping him in his room to rest up . After a few hours before the dinner was being served , the maids gave James a hot bath and made him drink some mint tea . Then he was sent to Nero's room after being well pampered for an hour or two .

He smelt of lavender and mint , and he looked much cleaner than before ; and healthier too . He didn't look as pale as before and he seemed to be a lot happier after being bathed and scrubbed down . Nero was waiting patiently for him on the bed , awaiting for his return so he could do a little something . Nero's little ' game ' he made for James was ... Quite interesting .

\----

Nero was sitting at the royal dinner table , the place where he and his other family members sat at . He was eating quickly , yet politely . Nero was getting a bit antsy , since all he wanted to do at the moment was be with James . He wanted - no needed - to see how his prince was holding up . He passed a few uneasy glances toward his sister who was sitting on the other side of their father . Suspicious , she's eating the pork instead of chicken ! He pulled out a golden pocket watch from his pocket to check what time it was . It's been almost three hours . He had to check on James to make sure he was alright .  
James _should_ be okay , but Nero knew the male would be at his limit if he had to endure it any longer . And he still wanted to at least have him tonight . Even if James was completely worn out . Poor thing .

He stood up and smiled towards his father . “ Ah , I'm getting quite tired . I'm going to retire for the night , alright ? Good night father . I will see you in the morning . ” he told him with his usual kind smile before walking out of the dining hall and heading down the halls towards his own bedroom .

A satisfied hum left his lips as he approached his bedroom door. The muffled sounds of moaning could be heard from within the room . The sounds made his length harden in his trousers from arousal . Those sounds that came from his love were so sweet , too sweet . He opened the door and smiled at the sight of him . James was still in the position that he left him in . How erotic .

James was lying in Nero's bed on his stomach . His upper half laid comfortably against the bedsheets whilst his bare ass was in the air . Both of his arms were tied back with white rope to prevent him from touching himself during this . His ankles were also tied together to keep him from moving positions . Nero was the one who tied these ropes . And he would be the one who would untie them too .

Nero walked closer towards James , his same kind smile upon his face as he took a better look at him . His expression looked almost amused , his grey eyes taking in the sight of the beauty that lay in front of him . A light blue bullet vibrator was stuffed in James' tight pink entrance , relentlessly abusing his prostate . There was a noticable puddle of his own release soaking into the bedsheets beneath him . His hardened penis was only able to let out a few weak spurts as he went through yet another painful orgasm , making his body tremble and loud moans escaping his gagged , drooling lips . It didn't take long for the winter prince to get hard once more . Nero noticed how overstimulated he was , and took pity on him once he noticed how he was crying through the blindfold .

Nero removed the gag from James drooling lips . Gods the northern prince was a mess , but he loved it . He untied the blindfold , revealing James' watery and lust filled eyes . Loud pants and moans spilled from James , slowly meeting Nero's gaze. Nero kicked off his shoes before climbing into the large bed . He turned off the vibrator before he began to untie the ropes . James whined at the loss of contact on his prostate , soft begs of gibberish left his drooling mouth . Nero shushed him in a comforting manner , removing the ropes and tossing them away and onto the floor .

“ I'm sorry I left you , ” Nero murmured softly - almost teasingly - as he pulled out the vibrator from his ass with an audible pop . James body was limp on the bed . Nero gently moved him over , so that he wouldn't be lying in his own cum . He'll have to definitely call the maids later so they could clean the bedsheets . He flipped James over so he was lying more in a more comfortable position . He took notice on the clips that were on his nipples . He didn't see them before since they were covered , and he almost completely forgot about clipping them on him before . Nero rubbed James' sides gently before removing the clips . James mewled in relief , a soft breath leaving those pink lips of his . Nero gently kissed away the tears that were still visible in his flushed cheeks . Nero then placed a kiss on James lips , letting his own thumbs rub his bruised and bright red nipples in a soothing manner .

James gave a weak moan into the kiss . This was what he liked . Nero's gentleness after something so overwhelming . It felt so much better than having a vibrator stuck inside of him for hours . The kiss was slow and loving . James eagerly opened his mouth a little to allow Nero's tongue to slide in between his lips . The male arched his back a bit when he felt Nero gently pinch and pull lightly at his pink buds in a teasing way . James gasped into the kiss , letting Nero practically devour his lips . The kiss began to get rougher due to Nero's growing arousal .

Nero's cock was painfully hard , pressing against the confines of his pants . Nero was completely on top of James now , pulling away from his swollen red lips and staring down into James' eyes .

“ I love you , ” Nero panted as he leaned down once more to place gentle bites and kisses all over James' neck and shoulders .

“ Love you too .. ~ ” James purred out his response , his breath hitching once he felt Nero's teeth lightly grazing over his pale skin . Fuck . Then he bit down , making James let out a gasping moan . Nero kept sucking and biting on that same spot on his neck until James was quivering beneath him in pure pleasure . His hands gripping onto Nero's shirt tightly and he bit his lower lip . He panted as Nero continued to leave dark , noticable hickies all over his neck , shoulders and upper chest . Nero was simply marking up what was his . No harm done . But it felt so _good_.

James didn't even realize that Nero had stopped playing with his nipples until he felt a finger circling around the rim of his pretty , pink taint . Nero pulled away from James' neck , seeming to be pleased with the amount of noticable bites that decorated his skin .

James whimpered at the touch of Nero's finger against such a sensitive place . It was still a bit sore from having the vibrator in him (even though it was still pretty small) . “ What are - ” His words were taken from him once he felt Nero slowly push in the finger . James sucked in a breath . He was practically sucking in the finger that was inside of him now .

“ You really like my fingers up in here , don't you ?~ ” Nero teased as he pushed his finger in and out of him at a painfully slow pace . He purposely avoided putting any pressure on James' prostate to avoid getting him too stimulated than he already was . James could only respond with a weak nod as Nero continued to finger him . Once the second finger was added , James was already moving his hips with Nero's fingers . He wanted more , so much more . His hole clenched around Nero's scissoring fingers .

“ Please ~... I want you inside ... So bad .. ! ” James begged Nero , bucking his hips and rubbing Nero's hard cock with one of his feet . Nero groaned softly from the contact . He grabbed James' foot and pulled it away from his hard-on whilst his other hand continued to stretch out James.

He slowly removed his fingers from James' hole and removed his own clothing . Tossing it all onto the bedroom floor without a care. He stroked his hard cock a few times , motioning for James to come closer .

“ Come here baby ~ . ” he purred softly . James sat up slowly from where he laid , still a bit weak from what was going on minutes before . Nero pointed to his own throbbing length . “ I don't have anything to lube you up with . So could you give it a few licks ? ” He smiled once James nodded .

James grabbed the shaft with his hands and placed his lips on the tip . He began to lick and suckle teasingly on the head , letting his wet tongue lazily roll over the slit . Nero let out a moan from the contact of James' lips around his dick , shuddering . Shit , he looked so fucking hot . His hand ran through James' hair , gripping it softly . He then thrust himself into James mouth accidentally - only managing to stop halfway . James choked and gagged on the intruding appendage , unable to pull himself away from it due to Nero holding his head steady . Nero's grip on his hair was almost painful , but it only made James more horny and eager to please him .

“ S-sorry baby ~ ... Your moth feels too good , I just wanna fuck your throat now ~ .. ” Nero groaned before forcing the rest of his cock down James' throat . James was gagging around the thick appendage , making sure not to accidentally bite down on it . James didn't know why he was starting to like choking on Nero's dick , but he couldn't help but moan as Nero was practically fucking his throat . Tears were stinging the corners of his eyes as he did his best to suck on his cock . Drool ran down his chin as Nero continued to use his throat as a cock-sleeve .

Nero cursed as he thrust into the other male's mouth . It was so _hot_ and so _wet_ inside , and it was driving him _crazy_ . James' occasional moans sent vibrations through his throat , making Nero quiver and groan at the contact . Never in his life did he think that getting his dick sucked would feel this good . He was getting close . He wanted to see James swallow his release . Now that was a cute thought . Gods , he was so fucking close -

He thrust in his mouth roughly , finally releasing into James' mouth . His grip on James' hair tightened , keeping his head locked in that position and forcing the ice prince to swallow his salty tasting cum .

James let out a muffled whine as he willingly swallowed the liquid that shot down his throat . Finally , Nero allowed James to pull away from his length . James did pull away , coughing a bit as he rubbed his sore throat . A thin line of James' saliva connected his lips and Nero's still hardened length . James was still blushing hard from what happened . He sat up and averted his gaze before deciding to speak .

“ You taste good ... ” he mumbled , a bit embarrassed from his own words . Nero chuckled , grabbing James by his waist and pushing him down against the bed again .

“ Thanks ~ , ” Nero purred as he grabbed both of James' thighs and spread them . He could see his lover's entrance , twitching cutely as if it were begging for Nero's cock . “ I'm going to go in now , okay ? Now , don't cum unless I tell you that you can . If you don't , ” he leaned in close to James' ear and chuckled softly , “ Then I might have to punish you ~ . ” his voice got lower , and James couldn't help but shudder from the words , a shaky breath leaving his lips as he nodded .

Before James could say anything , Nero immediately thrust himself into James . James let out a cry in both pain and pleasure , his eyes rolling back as soon as Nero bottomed out inside of him . Loud , heavy pants escaped the northern prince's lips once he felt Nero begin pull out at an antagonizing slow pace before roughly slamming back inside of James' aching entrance . He quivered and cried , tears of bliss beginning to form in the corners of his eyes . His walls clenched around Nero's cock , still burning from the sudden , wide stretch . It hurt , but it felt _so_ good at the same time . James was left breathless as he desperately rocked his hips in sync with Nero's thrusts .

Nero shuddered and groaned . Gods , he never realized how tight James was until now . James would clench around him whenever he angled his thrusts and hit that same spot over and over . The sounds of James' lewd moans filled Nero's ears , making his cock twitch inside of James' tight heat . He leant down and pulled the winter prince into a sloppy kiss . James was crying as Nero thrust inside of him . The pleasure that coursed through James' slightly smaller form was overwhelming . All he could do was lay there limply whist his own hips went along with Nero's thrusts , as if they were on autopilot .

Nero noticed the tears , pulling away from the wet kiss . “ What's wrong ? Am I hurting you ? Do you want me to slow down ? ” he asked him , gently wiping the tears from James' eyes with his thumb . He wiped away the drool that was dripping down James' chin . Cute .

“ Nuh-uh ~ ... F-feels so good ~ ... Wanna cum so bad .. ” James moaned , wrapping his arms around Nero's neck . Nero chuckled softly as he panted , holding onto the boy's hips to keep them steady . James whined in response .

“ I'll let you cum when I say you can , understand ? ~ ” Nero asked with a pleasured huff once he felt James' little hole suddenly spasm around his stiff cock . Every inch of Nero was stuffed inside of James , making the winter prince go crazy . James could only give a weak nod in response , whimpering and bucking his hips - or at least trying to . Nero held a firm hold on them , locking them in place . James wrapped his legs around Nero's waist as a way to get closer to Nero .

James wanted Nero as close to himself as possible . He wanted more than just his cock pulsing inside of him . He wanted to hear the sounds of his heartbeat , and feel his touch all over him . His poor erection throbbed painfully due to it being neglected . James wanted to touch himself so badly , but he wanted to stay obedient to Nero .

“ Haah ... Hah ... Hng ... N-Nero ... Hold me , p-please .. ” James moaned softly , begging for Nero to hold him close . Whenever he was overwhelmed like this , Nero provided him the best sense of comfort. Even if Nero was in the middle of fucking the daylights out of him .

“ Of course , baby ~ ” he cooed softly , wrapping his arms around him in a comforting manner . He buried his face into the crook of the winter prince's neck , inhaling the sweet scent of a mix of mint , lavender , and sex . He continued to roughly pound into James , letting out an almost possessive growl in response to James' feeble cries in bliss .

Nero was getting close , his thrusts were getting more rougher and he was becoming more aggressive - something that happened whenever he was coming close to an orgasm . He held James close , and James did the same . Both of their minds were clouded with intense lust .

Nero continued to slam in and out of the strawberry blonde's ass . His little drops of precum beginning to make the hole feel slicker . Speaking of dripping ... He could feel James desperately trying to keep himself from cumming . James' cock was dripping precum on his own stomach , and it twitched desperately in need of release .

“ I'm so close , baby ~ . Gonna fill up that boypussy of yours ~ . ” he whispered into James' ear . James shuddered at the words . Nero groaned , his thrusts were getting rougher and sloppier . James was a sweaty , shaky and crying mess beneath Nero , gasping in intense pleasure and begging to cum . The sight drove Nero off the edge , digging his nails into his baby's pale and flushed skin .

Nero's cock twitched before he slammed into James as deep as possible . With a loud moan , Nero came into James' twitching , aching hole . He didn't dare pull out until he was completely drained . James squeezed around Nero's length , milking out every drop of his thick seed .

Nero kissed his neck once he gradually stopped pounding into James' trembling body in order to shift their positions .

Nero was now sitting comfortably on the bed , his back leaning against the wooden headboard , whilst James was sitting on his lap . Nero's now flacid cock was still buried deep inside of James . The winter prince held onto Nero and Nero wrapped his arms around his waist.

“ You were so good , I'm so proud of you . You took my cock so well , I think it's time for your reward . Go on baby , ride me until you make yourself cum . ” he whispered into the flushed strawberry blonde's ear . James gave a weak nod , slowly lifting himself up from Nero's length . James could feel Nero's seed begin to drip out from his aching entrance . Nero never stopped fucking him until he left the boy gaping and completely wrecked .

A breath escaped James' swollen lips as he lined Nero's length with his entrance . A beautiful yet exhausted mewl left from him once he took in Nero's cock once again , finally pushing himself down onto it . He shuddered from the feeling , Nero's cock hitting his abused prostate . He slowly began to ride Nero , his own dick bobbing between his thighs as he bounced on the southern prince's thick cock . He cried out moans , Nero was already biting and sucking at his nipples whilst his hands spread James' ass-cheeks apart .

It didn't take long until James got himself to finally orgasm - his last one for the night . His own seed spurted from his flushed red dick , making his body tremble with relief and a beautiful cry of ecstasy leaving those kissable lips of his . He chewed his lower lip and whimpered , pulling himself off from Nero's cock and slumping against his chest . He was breathing hard - they both were . Nero held him close , whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

“ What do you want to do now ? ” Nero asked his prince in a soft voice , interrupting the silence that filled the bedroom .

“ Bath ... Then sleep ... ” The winter prince murmured . His voice was raspy , and his throat hurt from taking Nero's length down his throat .

Nero smiled and nodded , shifting James off his lap so he could put his pants back on . He grabbed a soft blanket from his closet and wrapped it around James , successfully turning him into a winter-prince-burrito . He chuckled at the sight before he scooped James up and carried him princess style to the large bathroom that next door .

He stepped inside , locked the door , and set James on the sink .

“ Want me to wash you up ? ” he asked as he filled the bath with steaming water and threw a few handfuls of rose petals in the water . The bathroom always kept a big bowl of them for relaxation . He made sure the bath was just how James liked it . He added a few drops of some essential oils in the tub and swished it around . The tub was rather large , so both of the princes could easily fit in it .

James gave a nod , watching as Nero filled the tub and prepared the bath water . Nero took off his pants and walked over to were he placed James . He removed the blanket from him and helped him into the tub .

James snuggled against Nero in the bath , completely relaxing in the hot water . Nero just smiled and held him close .

_“ I love you , Nero . So , so much . ”_

_“ I love you too , Jamie . ”_


	2. Cutest Dom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James wants to try topping for once .
> 
> Please read ending notes !

Top : James

Bottom : Nero

\-------

“ Haah ... ~ N-Nero ~ ... I can't - ... ” The northern prince was laying beneath Nero , legs spread and his fingers gripping onto the bedsheets as he let out mewls of pure blissfulness . His cheeks were flushed a dark shade of red and his brown eyes staring up at the other prince with a mixture of love and lust .

The other prince didn't say anything at first , letting out nothing but heavy pants and moans as he roughly thrust in and out of James . His nails dug into James' pale flesh as he continued to ravish the other male . The two were both covered in a thin layer of sweat , signifying how long the two were going at it for . Nero has been so desperate to get James to cum , but no matter how hard or how fast he was going , he wasn't able to do it this time . He's done it before , but ... Was Nero doing it right this time ? Was he going faster ? Harder ? He himself had already came twenty minutes ago , and after a ten minute breather , he began to go at it again so he could get James to finally orgasm .

The northern prince only moaned and writhed beneath him . This wasn't it . This didn't feel right . He didn't want to do it like this . It felt good , but it just wasn't _enough_ . James needed _more_ .

Nero looked like he was going to collapse from exhaustion , but he kept going . He leant down to suck and bite on James' neck , leaving more dark hickies all over his skin . James laid his fingers on Nero's shoulders and began pushing lightly against them .

“ Nero ~ ... ” James murmured , his voice quivering a bit as he spoke . “ Could you ... Stop for a second ? ~ ” he panted softly as he spoke , a pleasured whine escaping his lips as Nero's cock-head jabbed directly at his prostate . Nero's rough thrusts then gradually came to a stop , still panting heavily as his expression turned into a concerned one . His cock was still buried inside of James' tight ass , already hard and twitching again . He gently caressed James' cheek with his hand , looking down at him worriedly .

“ James ? Are you alright ? Did I hurt you ? ” he asked him , a frown tugging at his lips from the thought of hurting his prince . He gently stroked James sides in a comforting manner , leaning down and placing gentle kisses upon his neck and jaw .

James only shook his head in response , still flushed and hard as a rock . “ I ... I can't cum . It feels good , but it's not enough . ” James replied , a hint of shame could be heard in his voice .

Nero frowned . “ I'll see what I can do- ” his voice was immediately cut off by James who was speaking once more .

“ No , no , you aren't going to do anything , because ... I want to try topping this time . Please ..? ” the way he asked it made Nero's heart melt . Gosh , he was so cute like this .

But Nero stared down at him , a brow was raised . James topping ? That meant ... His cheeks flushed from the thought . He was about to protest , or tell him another alternative they could use , but he felt James already beginning to desperately hump against Nero's lower abdomen , looking up at Nero with cute his cute puppy eyes . How could he possibly say no to a face like that ?

He sighed , giving the northern prince a gentle smile before pulling out of the male's aching and flushed heat . Nero's seed was already beginning to dribble out from his opening due to releasing inside of him earlier . The sight was just so erotic ...

But before he could say anything more , he was already flipped onto his back , hitting the bedsheets and staring up at James with widened and surprised eyes . Well , that was unexpected . James stared down at him , his pupils dilated and mouth was opened only a little . His tongue licked over his lips which were red from Nero kissing them a bit too hard .

“ Shh . Try to relax , since I'm topping this time , so you don't have to do anything ~ ” He purred softly , still keeping his gentle demeanor that Nero was so used to . Nero became completely flustered at that , staring up at that beauty and watching him take control of this situation . God , he never realized how red his cheeks could get from this . Everything about it made his cock begin to throb . Fuck . He was actually enjoying it .

That's when he felt those gentle fingers gently caressing his throbbing shaft . He wrapped them around his length and gave Nero his innocent , sweet smiles that made his heart flutter . Up and down , up and down , his hand continued to stroke him . Nero let out a rather loud , higher pitched moan as he needly bucked his hips , trying to get more friction around his cock . James was going too _slow_ . _Fuck_ .

“ Nero ~ ... ” James murmured softly , crawling on top of the flustered summer prince . He began to place small kisses along Nero's jaw , nipping playfully at the skin every now and then . Nero shuddered at the contact , his hands then grabbing James by his sides . James let out a little noise in response and pushed Nero's hands off from him .

“ No touchy , ” He murmured in Nero's ear before biting down on his neck in a rough , yet playful manner . Nero groaned in response , letting his head lull back to give James more access to his neck . James happily complied , biting and kissing all over his neck , just like what Nero does to him . It was embarrassing whenever James subbed sometimes , so he was giving Nero a little taste of that embarrassment in return ; just to show him what it felt like .

“ James - ” he was silenced by a sudden kiss on the lips . It was gentle , slow moving and so ... Intimate . Nero allowed James to slip his tongue inside and he allowed him to control the kiss . He didn't know how eager James was to top him , and he didn't know why he wanted to do it either . It was almost adorable . James sighed as he pulled away to catch his breath . He gave Nero a teasing smile .

“ Shush . Don't speak . Just let me do my thing , ” He told him , continuing to kiss his neck . He then felt James' fingers move expertly around his throbbing cock . He pressed his thumb against the slit and lightly rubbed his thumb against it , eliciting a moan from Nero's lips . James smiled at the noise , nuzzling his neck and happily pleasuring his sensitive member . Gods , he was feeling close to cumming . Then James' hand stopped moving . Nero whimpered from the loss of contact . His length twitched .

“ I only want you to cum when I stick it in , okay ? ” he told him sweetly , sitting up and scooting back down so he could sit in between Nero's legs . Putting his cold fingers on both his thighs , he spread them wide so James could see what Nero had . Nero's eyes widened . Fuck . James was actually doing this . The thought of getting dominated by someone so cute made his cock throb . James began to suck on his own fingers , staring down at Nero with such an _innocent_ face.

“ Fuck you and your cute face ~ ... ” Nero huffed , staring up at James who only smiled at the words . He pulled his fingers from his mouth and winked at Nero .

“ Well , last time I checked , _I'm_ the one who's fucking _you_ . And besides - I think you look much cuter when you're under me like this . You think you're _so_ big and bad when you top , but now look at yourself - your body is practically _begging_ for me to fuck you . ” he stated with a smirk . Nero couldn't help but roll his gray eyes , trying his best not to blush at the words . Damn , he never realized how good James was with his words until now . Fuck , he really was enjoying this .

His body shuddered from the touch of James' cold , wet fingers rubbing against his pink , virgin entrance . He didn't expect James to actually want to _fuck_ him . He thought he might've just wanted to power bottom or something . But he was wrong , very very wrong . James didn't look cute anymore - he looked _fucking hot_ .

Nero grasped the bed sheets tightly once he felt James slowly insert his finger in him . A groan escaped Nero's lips . He bit down on his lower lip as he desperately tried to keep in his noises . His entrance desperately clenched around the insertion . James had thin , and long fingers which were good for something like this . Nero trembled slightly , becoming weary from James' finger inside of him .

“ Relax , I need to stretch you , ” James told him in his gentle , soothing voice . He began to slowly push his finger in and out of Nero's entrance , being sure to stretch him as good as possible . He gently rubbed around Nero's tight , inner walls and did his best to keep fingering Nero at a soothing pace .

Nero cursed under his breath , letting out a shaky sigh . James then added his second finger , which resulted in a surprised jolt from Nero . James gently shushed him , trying to keep the summer prince as calm as possible as he began to scissor Nero's tight heat . James hummed in satisfaction from the sounds of Nero's quiet , pleasured noises as he stretched and fingered Nero's quivering anus . James gave a dirty grin before he curled up his fingers , directly hitting Nero's prostate .

“ F-fuck , James ~ ! ” he felt himself moan out a little too loudly , his body surging with a quick shock of heated bliss . He bucked his hips up , wanting James to touch him in that spot more . That spot drove heat throughout his whole body . He trembled and his entrance clenched around James' fingers . James smiled and continued to abuse that spot inside of him , grabbing the base of Nero's cock with his other hand to stop Nero from trying to cum . He didn't want Nero to cum . Not yet at least .

James licked his lips at the sight of Nero , who laid there completely flustered . He seemed to enjoy the pitiful whimpers that escaped Nero's lips as he continued to finger his betrothed . So cute ! James blushed at the sight and leaned down , giving a gentle kiss on the tip of Nero's leaking dick . He pulled away and gave Nero one of his teasing smirks before pulling out his fingers . Nero couldn't help but whine from the loss . His fingers felt so good ... James only hummed softly , gently rubbing Nero's inner thigh in a comforting manner .

“ Don't worry Nero , I'm gonna stick it in ~ . Then I'm gonna fuck you till you cum ~ . ” he told him , finally letting go of Nero's cock . Nero could feel the tip of James' throbbing erection pressing against his prepared entrance . His eyes widened a bit in realization of what was going to happen . James was going to do this .

James slowly began to push himself inside of Nero's still tight entrance , letting out a sigh in bliss from how Nero's hole clenched around his tip . Nero couldn't help but let out a pained whine in response , tears threatening to leave his eyes from such a painful and sudden stretch . James stopped and looked down at him worriedly .

“ Shh , try to take deep breaths , okay ? I promise it'll feel good soon . You just need to get used to it . ” James cooed softly to Nero in that same gentle voice he always used whenever he needed to reassure someone . Nero could only manage a weak nod , letting himself calm down with a few deep breaths he took . James smiled softly , giving him that cute , reassuring expression .

As Nero continued to keep himself calmed down , James went back to slowly pushing his length inside , shuddering from how tight Nero was . James loved the tightness , he could definitely tell that Nero never took it up the ass before . It made him feel a lot better - that he was the first one to fuck Nero like this .

It wasn't long until James' cock was fully inside of Nero's clenched heat . Nero groaned , desperately trying to accommodate the size . It was a wide stretch . Was this what James felt whenever he fucked him ? He started to feel bad for hurting his baby in the past .

James couldn't help but bite his lower lip , looking down at Nero with such a heated , lustful gaze . Nero flushed bright red at the sight of him , breathing in and out , just waiting - no , begging , for James to start thrusting into him . He wanted to see just how good it felt to be fucked - and how well James could fuck him too .

“ J-Jamie ... ” Nero pleaded , staring up at James with an innocent , yet lustful expression . “ Just fuck me already ~ , I can't ... I can't take the wait any longer~! ” Nero ended up giving in to what James was trying to do to him . He couldn't help the intense sense of lust that fueled his body . Even though the stretch was painful , it also felt good ; _too good_ . He just wanted - no , needed - James to fuck him . _Now_ . Gods , he was going to go crazy if he didn't get fucked now . He never felt so desperate for something before . Let alone desperate for another male's cock before .

James groaned at the feeling of Nero's tight ass already beginning to squeeze his cock . James smirked at the words , letting out a heavy breath before finally speaking . “ Of course , ~ ” He purred softly , slowly pulling out of Nero.

James let his eyes flutter shut as he began to thrust into Nero , his breath hitching as pleasure overtook his sweating , hot body . The rhythm was slow moving , but it was undeniably pleasing to Nero since it was his first time . Nero was thankful that James was going in a slow , steady pace . What surprised the summer prince even more was how James still managed to keep such an adorable face while he was fucking him . James panted softly as his thrusts began to quicken , making Nero writhe in bliss as his prostate was being hit with almost every thrust . Key word : _almost_ . His hands grabbed the bedsheets , holding them onto dear life as he was thrust into .

James leaned down , his hands gripping onto Nero's shoulders as he desperately rutted into the southern prince like a puppy during its first heat . Nero practically melted into the bed , his mind becoming clouded with intense lust . James began to angle his thrusts directly against Nero's prostate , making the summer prince let out pathetic cries in bliss . He arched his back as he moaned , Janes continuing to happily slam into his trembling betrothed . Butterflies erupted in the pit of Nero's stomach every time James' cock hit his prostate .

Nero grabbed James' sides , dragging his nails down his skin . James winced from the stinging pain from the scratches that Nero's nails left , but he continued to thrust into Nero's tight entrance , too clouded with lust to even give a care or even think of the pain . James was drooling uncontrollably as he moaned and hid his face into Nero's neck .

Nero clenched around James' cock as his prostate was practically being abused by the appendage . Nero desperately moved his hips along with James' thrusts , keeping up with the quick , rough rhythm James was going in . James moaned softly before licking and biting down on Nero's neck in order to silence himself . He just wanted to hear Nero . The sounds that left Nero's lips made him shudder each time he slammed into his love .

Nero groaned and let his gray eyes roll back . His mouth was left agape as his voice let moans spill out from his lips . His nails continued to scratch down James' sides as he was getting fucked . James continued to piston in and out of Nero's entrance , which squeezed his dick needly in response to each thrust . James was panting heavily against Nero's neck , the tightness of Nero's ass was incredible and it made him want to cum right then and there . But he kept himself under control , and he tried his best to keep his urge to release to a rest .

Nero sounded as sweet as a song bird , yet as lustful as a common whore . And James loved it . The sound of his voice made James go crazy . James pulled away from Nero's neck , looking down at him with that adorable face of his .

“ Does it feel good ? ~ ” James asked through heavy , panting breaths . He then bit down on his lower lip in pleasure as Nero's hole suddenly spasmed around his throbbing and now leaking cock . His cheeks were flushed bright red from the sight of Nero submitting to him for once . He was thankful that Nero allowed him to control the situation this time .

Nero could only manage a weak nod . “ Oh yes ~ ! Feels so good ~ ! I feel like I'm going to cum ! ~ ” he cried out in response , pulling James into a sloppy kiss on the lips . James happily complied , kissing the summer prince in prince in return . Both of their tongues moved in sync as Nero moaned into the kiss , trying to push it further by nipping and gently biting at James' tongue and lips .

Nero's body was practically convulsing each time James' cock hit against Nero's over-sensitive prostate . Nero's body shook with bliss as he moaned into the kiss they were sharing . James pulled away to look down at his lover , a line of saliva connecting their lips . James was hot , sweaty , and he was ready to finally cum into his lover's hole . He's been fantasizing about this for awhile now .

Nero pulled Jame's into yet another messy kiss once more , moaning into it as James slammed in and out of him . James shuddered and moaned softly as he wasn't able to do anything except kiss the summer prince back .

James whole body suddenly quivered , a loud moan leaving him as he pulled away from their shared kiss . He roughly thrust into Nero , trying to lodge his cock inside of him as deeply as possible . He stopped for a few moments , his dick twitching before he finally came to release . Cum spurted out from his throbbing member and into Nero's twitching and eager hole , making Nero mewl from the feeling of being filled up with James' seed .

James let out a shaky breath before slowly pulling out of Nero . James' release leaked out of Nero's entrance once he pulled out , which made James satisfied with his work . He then suddenly thrust back in , continuing to thrust into Nero to get his lover to finally release too . Nero gasped blissfully from James suddenly thrusting into his aching asshole once more . James purred as he roughly thrust into Nero , digging his nails into Nero's shoulders as he went at it .

Nero gasped and let out a loud cry from an intense surge of pleasure that overtook his senses . It wasn't long until Nero finally managed to come to orgasming too . It only took James a few more thrusts before Nero was sent over the edge and finally able release a second time that night . James pulled out and smiled once he saw Nero's own release all over his stomach .

James then slumped over , falling on beside his lover from a sudden wave of exhaustion . Nero wiped himself off with his shirt before tossing it away . He then focused back to James and wrapped his arms around him , the two princes panting heavily together . James immediately turned into his snuggle bug self and hugged onto Nero .

“ You should let me top more often .. I like it , ” James murmured softly , letting his eyes fall shut as Nero pulled the covers over them both . He chuckled and nuzzled him .

“ Whatever you want , I'll let you have it . ” he says to him quietly , kissing James on the forehead . The two princes slept well that night after that .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes ! James does top ! 
> 
> He's always felt insecure about his ability to be independent and how he was unusually beneath people . Due to his rough childhood , James had always felt that he didn't matter because he would always submit anyway .
> 
> So in order to keep that stressful feeling at bay and to keep himself from getting a horrible bout of depression , he needs to find the satisfaction of dominating someone . It's not a want , it's a need . So even if he's dating a 6ft body builder , he's still topping that son of a gun .
> 
> Nero is a very understanding character that I came to love . So I feel like he would be understanding of James' issues , and would do anything to help him - even if it means that he has to bottom for him too .
> 
> James always argues and teases about how he can beat others and dominate them at things just because he needs to feel a sense of security . Being too submissive makes him overly stressed and self critical over his actions , which can result him in freaking out or having sudden panic attacks from memories of what his step father would do and say to him .


End file.
